ONLY LOVE or is it ONLY HATE
by YukiaChiyo-sama
Summary: [SLASH! DRACO's POV. INCEST!] He says he's only doing it out of love but Draco knows better than to believe that. He knows that he has never and will never LOVE him no matter HOW he tries to show that he loves him.


A/N: Again **WARNING!** **INCEST!!!**... yeah... um... enjoy... and PLEASE REVIEW after reading... would really appreciate it.

ONLY LOVE or is it ONLY HATE

He's always disapproved of me. He's never complimented me. He's never accepted me. And he's never shown me love. Even now I know he does not love me though he places his hands on me so gently and kindly. I stiffen at the touch but he tells me to calm myself. I relax a little not looking at him. He caresses my face, trailing his fingers over my lips and to my neck where he rests it on my collar bone rubbing the area where my pulse it. He begins to lean closer to me and rubbs his lips against my ear. I stiffen again my eyes wide with fear and dread. My heart speeds up as I his tongue licks the outside of my ear. Not again... he said he wouldn't do this anymore. I feel him smile against my ear as whispers,"My little Draco." sweetly in my ear. He turns my head to his and touches his lips to mine. I begin to struggle and tell him to stop. I tell him no and that I don't want it. I tell him that its wrong. But he does not stop. He pushes me down onto the bed so I lay on my back then straddles my waist. I scream for help but no one will hear me. He knows this and so do I, yet I still scream as if it help would come. He holds my hands above my head; holding them there as he loosens his tie. He uses his tie to bind my hands together to the bed, making it harder for me to get free from him. Its wrong and I begin to shed tears as he whispers in my ear again, this time telling me to once again calm myself and he is only doing this because he loves me so. Lies. Nothing but lies. He turns my face to his and kisses me once on my lips before he lifts my chin up to my neck nipping and licking at it. I moan. I wonder why this is happening to me. I curse myself and feel pathetic and disgusted with myself as his ministrations start to make me shiver with pleasure. I moan again as he rips my shirt open and kisses the middle of my chest. He sits up and looks at me with a smirk and says "You are so beautiful my little Draco."

He must truly hate me to do this to me. He leans down again now straddling my legs and places his mouth on my nipple. As he plays with the nub, licking and sucking on it he quickly undoes my buckle along with my pants. He then lightly bites it before he goes to the other and starts giving it the same treatment. I bite my lip holding a moan inside. I gasp as he grabs my hardening arousal and begins to give it slow long strokes. I start to pant more and more as his hand begins to move faster on my length. When I start to feel myself going over the edge he stops and smiles at my unconscious groan at the loss of his hand on me. I look at him my breath uneven and my chest heaving up and down. He places a single kiss on my lips then to both my eyes before moves away from me. I feel a tinge of relief come over me as he slides off the bed but it quickly leaves as I watch him take off his own clothes. When all his clothes are off I watch him grab his coat and take out a little bottle from the pocket. He then turns to face me, his smile still placed on his lips and asks, "You ready my darling Draco?" but it sounds more like a statement then a question. I shake my head saying no as he walks to me again.

I close my eyes feeling tears well up in them. I squeeze my eyes shut more and hold my legs tightly together when I feel the bed sink a little. I feel his hands on my knees, trying to pull them apart. I try to fight him but he's stronger than me and he forces them apart. I feel him shift to be placed between my open legs. I hold my breath waiting for what is to come and my eyes open wide as I feel my length engulfed in warm heat. I look down and see him bobbing his head up and down as he takes in my member. I toss my head back as he grabs the base of my length and licks the tip before engulfing me again. While I was distracted with the welling feeling of pleasure in me I hardly felt the first penetration into my entrance. I really felt it when he began to move his middle finger inside of me. I screamed and try to pull away but he held my hips down and moved the digit faster in me and when I thought I couldn't take it anymore he hit a spot in me that gave me unbelievable pleasure and I screamed again but in pleasure this time. I felt him chuckle, the vibration making me shiver as he pulls the digit out of me. I look at him, now staring at me and beg him to stop already but he shakes his head and says "If I stop now I wouldn't be satisfied." he grabs the bottle and pours its content onto his hand coating his two middle fingers now.

I start chanting "no" and close my eyes and then I feel it again. The pain is overwhelming but not as much as before. He moves his two middle fingers in me stretching me further then adds the third one without any lube. I move my head to the side feeling my body adapt to the intrusion in me. I start to gasp and pant feeling that sweet spot being hit over and over. After a moment he finally pulls his fingers out of me. I take in a deep breath hoping beyond hope that he's done but I should know better. I feel a much larger object pushed against me and I already know what it is. I bit my lip waiting for the pain to come. He pushed into me all the way and I screamed once again feeling the pain as if I was being ripped. It hurt. It hurt a lot and I prayed to what ever god was listening to prevent him from moving but it seems there is no god that takes pity on me for he began to move slowly in me. Tears were once again falling from my eyes as he relentlessly began to moved faster and faster in me. He shifted moving one of my legs to rest on his shoulder. The new position seemed to take favor to me for when he thrust into me again he hit that spot again making a pleasured cry come from me. I began to moan louder and louder as he continued to hit that spot with each fast and hard thrust.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were half lidded. He had one hand on my thigh and the other on my waist. I could see and feel his thrusts becoming uneven, I suppose from his oncoming orgasm. I breathed in deeply feeling my own orgasm coming. I gasped again as I felt his hand squeeze my neglected member and begin to stroke it with each of his thrusts. I could feel that the both of us weren't going to last much longer. He gave a particularly hard thrust burring himself deep into me and as he did he came biting the inner part of my thigh above my kneecap and I came a second after him spilling my essence over his hand and my stomach. I shivered as my orgasm finished and I felt his hand brush my hair back and hear him say "Remember my lovely little Draco. You belong to me and no one else." before I fainted from exhaustion.

The next morning when I woke up I was clean and tucked neatly into clean sheets. I looked around and found him gone. I hoped it was a horrible dream but as soon as I removed the covers to go to the bathroom to take a shower I noticed the bit mark on my leg. My brow furrowed and I moved my leg to take a better look I felt a sharp pain travel up my back. It was real. Of course it wasn't a dream. I was stupid to think so, but I always hope its a dream even when I know its not. For he hates me and this must be the best way to show me he hates me. I placed my hands over my face sobbing again. I cry and cry not being able to stop for my chest hurts. It hurts so much and its all because of him. Because of my _Father_.

END

* * *

A/N: Hey... yeah... if u couldn't tell it's a Draco and Lucius fic... rape kinda... I guess its just generally an angsty fic... I felt kinda moody and this fic seemed to get my mood in order... I feel kinda sad now though but that's okay... anyway... I don't think this fic is very good but it'll have to do. By the way, I hope it was implied well enough to let all of you know that this was not the first time Lucius visited Draco that way. So anyway... I wanted to write a fic that was a one shot and in a different category then the others I've already written and it came out to be an Hp fic. Well guess thats all I have to say... since its almost 1 in the morning and I'm kinda tired and just can't think. Forgive me for the misspelling/ what ever else and have a nice day... 

SEE YA's!


End file.
